Secret Unvieled
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Switzerland is not what the nations think he is. The male nations have thought that the trigger-happy blonde was one of them. It was then revealed what he truly is. And most of the nations wants to get inside the Swiss' pants.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Switzerland is female. This is the sequel of "Secrets". The pairings: Female Swiss X All. Mostly Swiss x Prussia. Enjoy!

Origin of this Fanfiction: It is said that the creator of Hetalia originally intended Switzerland to be female. It is stated that Germany finds this out while he was shopping and sees Switzerland in a dress. But he also thought that it would be good to see a manly man grocery shopping. He picked the manly man part so… Yeah.

* * *

><p>It was another world conference. Everything, as usual, was in utter chaos. England and France battling over something, America talking like it's the end of the world, Belarus trying to make her brother marry her, Turkey bothering Greece, and so on.<p>

"Miss Elizabeta!" Liechtenstein called out. The brunette looked up to answer any questions her fellow nation asks. "Where is my big bruder?" the blonde asked, clearly concerned.

Alarmed, Hungary scanned the room and bit her lower lip. She opened her phone and dialed the Swiss' number. "Hello? Vash? Hello?"

"Mm, hello?" Switzerland's voice answered.

"Where are you?"

"At Roderich's."

"Why are you still there?" Hungary demanded. "We have a conference!"

The blonde nation struggled under the covers before sitting up. "I'll be right there!" She clicked the phone off and groaned.

"What's the matter, Swissy?" a voice muttered under the blankets.

Green eyes widened, she pulled the blankets down and stared at Prussia. The white haired nation sat up and yawned. The first thing he saw was the barrel of a gun pointing on his forehead. "What are you doing here?" the green eyed nation demanded.

The former nation blinked a couple of times before grinning like an idiot. "The awesome me just~!"

"We had sex?" the female shrieked.

"Kesesese, sadly the answer is no."

Switzerland patted her chest area and sighed in relief when her hands were met by fabric. She got out of the bed and dashed to the bathroom to freshen up.

Prussia laughed and laid back.

"Hey," the voice inside the bathroom called out.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happened here should not be brought outside."

"Kesesesese, sure, Swissy," the white haired male replied.

After a few minutes, the blonde got out of the bathroom with only a towel. Prussia's face turned red as a tomato and clutched his nose when he felt red liquid spewing out of it. The Swiss was too occupied with her thoughts when she left the room. She went to where her uniform was and started dressing. "Damn, I forgot the bandages," she cursed. Digging through her bag, she found her bra. Finally ready, she got her bag and dashed out of the house.

"Hey!" Prussia called out but the blonde was already out of earshot. "You forgot your mask and wig!" he bellowed as he raised the two objects. "Verdammt," he cursed.

HETALIA!

"Everyone, listen up!" Germany yelled. He slammed his fist on the table so that every nation present would keep quiet. "This is supposed to be a formal conference! Raise your right hand when you talk! You are given only~!"

The door slammed open to reveal a panting figure. A green-clad female straightened the rifle on her back then gave a smart salute. "Sorry for the tardy behavior," she apologized. Her eyes were a deep hue of green, roundish and smooth face framed by long golden locks, pink kissable lips, and figure that is considered perfect.

Every pair of eyes was on the new arrival. The male nation's jaws were on the floor, even Netherlands and Norway.

Hungary clasped her mouth in shock. Liechtenstein stood up with eyes wide as plates. Belgium's jaw was slightly agape. Belarus's eyes widened and the knife she was holding fell on the floor.

"What?" the female demanded.

Germany was the one who got out of the entrancing figure's spell first. "You are from what nation?" he asked.

The figure raised a brow as if stating 'Are you kidding me?' "Switzerland," the female replied.

All the male's eyes grew wider. The blond chick then sat next to her sister and sighed.

"Big bruder, take a look," the younger one whispered and gave Switzerland a compact mirror.

The Swiss complied. Green eyes widened when she saw her real image instead of the stoic mask she always wore. "Verdammt," she hissed.

"Okay," Germany muttered. "Let us continue…"

While the blue eyed nation was blubbering, eyes still kept their gaze at Switzerland.

A vein popped on the trigger-happy female's forehead. "What are you looking at?" she demanded.

"Are you serious, mate?" Australia stated loudly, stopping Germany from talking and getting everyone's attention. "I thought all Swiss were guys."

Switzerland's eye twitched in irritation. She pulled her trusty rifle from her back and clicked the safety pin off. Everyone, out of instincts, dived under the conference table for their own safety. Those poor souls who were late to react were turned into shooting targets.

"Great. Now we have a trigger-happy representative who acts just like Vash," England stated, completely furious at Australia.

"Imposter or not, she is hot!" America commented excitedly.

"I agree with Mr. America. The representative is 'hot'" Japan murmured, gesturing a quotation mark with his fingers.

Spain chuckled. "The senorita above us is very energetic. Mind if I conquer her vital regions," he muttered, green eyes flashing challenge.

"You hang out with mein bruder too much, Spain," Germany commented. "But I am not letting you do as you please."

"Ve, do you not think she's hot, Germany?" North Italy asked. His blonde friend turned red but never bothered to answer the question.

When the sound of a gun being fired ceased, everyone looked up. Belarus and Hungary had speared [Edge's move from WWE] the Swiss on the floor while Liechtenstein disarmed her. "Stop this nonsense. We are in a meeting, Big Bruder!"

Everyone's jaw, except for Liechtenstein, Belarus, Belgium, and Hungary's, dropped for the second time that day.

"Vash 'the stoic, trigger-happy, always-wants-to-kill-you' Zwinglli is a female?" America yelled and pointed at the figure being restrained by the two scariest/manliest nations in the room.

"No he is not," a voice echoed. There standing near the door was Prussia. His red eyes were shadowed by his hair as he walked towards the female. "You alright?" he asked.

Switzerland's face turned red as Prussia helped her up. Hungary and Belarus was too surprised to move from their spot. "I'm fine!" she snapped and pushed the white haired nation away. She then stormed out of the conference area with amazing speed as everyone watched in disbelief. Liechtenstein ran after her sibling.

The German brothers stared at each other before Germany opened his mouth. "What just happened?" he mouthed to his older brother.

"Explain to you later," the Prussian answered back before walking towards the exit. "Don't make this an issue here," he warned.

Germany cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We have to continue our conference," he announced formally.

"But, come on, Vash is a girl! A female! A wo~!" The hero nation stopped mid-sentence when he felt a dark aura surrounding him. He saw that every female nation encircled him with smiles on their faces. Hungary was patting the butt of her pan on her hand, Belarus licked the butter knife she was holding, Vietnam removed the flower on her hair, revealing a sharpened needle, Belgium brought out two violet chocolates, Ukraine pulled a dagger from between her cleavage, and Monaco removed her glasses.

"Mr. Alfred," Hungary chirped as she tightened her grip on her weapon. "Lili's bruder is a male. And nobody in this room will tell us otherwise." She pointed the pan at the spectacled nation.

America stepped back a little. "Um, guys, a little help here?" he stated and looked around for some help.

"Couldn't help you, mi amigo. We are just as terrified as you," Spain chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Alfred-san," Japan apologized.

"'s what ya get fer 'ffending Vash," Denmark chuckled. Norway had to slam his brother's head on the ground to stop him from getting more annoying.

"Now could we finish this meeting? After that everyone may happily kill each other," Germany stated as he massaged his temples.

The females lowered their weapons. "Alright," Belgium murmured. She then gave a smile and clapped her hands together. "Everyone, sit." She tossed the violet chocolate on a random corner. The floor where the food was placed sizzled and smoked.

Everyone was now on their proper seats and listening to the German who was leading the conference. To anyone who isn't a nation, this was a very awkward meeting; the atmosphere was thick with fear, the smiles that the female's gave was 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-start-babbling-about-nonsense' smile, and the male nations were attentively listening and asking related topics.

Once the conference was over, most of the nations filed out. Germany was left inside the room waiting for everyone to leave. He was unconsciously staring at Hungary and demanding some explanations. The brunette only smiled at him and left with Austria in tow. The German then sighed and prayed that his older brother could help in explaining all this.

Hetalia!

Switzerland screamed her heart out when she got to the lake where she spends her free time alone. "Verdammt!" she hissed one last time before collapsing on the grass. "They already know," she stated as she closed her eyes.

"So?" a voice broke her thoughts. A figure sat next to her then dumped something on her chest. "Here."

Green eyes snapped open to glare at the intruder. "Gilbert," she hissed. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. Looking down on the item deposited on top of her, her expression changed.

"Ze awesome me thinks this is not awesome," the Prussian muttered as he gazed at the sky.

Switzerland looked at the taller male. "What are you talking about?"

"It's not awesome that you hide your face in a mask."

The blonde sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's better that way. I can't be taken seriously if I am a female," she snapped.

"Don't think like that, Swissy," the albino former-nation murmured rather quietly. "You're better off without that blasted thing anyway."

"What?" Switzerland faced Prussia. She sat up and demanded the German to continue.

"You are already neutral. You brought fear to anyone who goes beyond your imaginary line. Heck even West's crazy boss didn't conquer you!" Prussia stated energetically. "Even if they know you're a female, your traits would be the same. It's awesome!"

Green eyes stared at red ones. She could not find any trace of mischief nor betrayal in his eyes. Sighing, Switzerland hugged her knees and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Prussia asked and crawled nearer to the Swiss.

"I'll give it a try," the female sighed in defeat. "Now get your ass out of here before I blast it away."

Prussia stood up and gave his signature laugh. "Awesome! Now I could finally conquer your vit~!"

BANG! And everything went black for the albino nation.

Switzerland didn't even raise her head when she pulled the trigger of her revolver. She stared at the lake for a few minutes before a smile spread across her face. "Your right, Gil, maybe it's better to let my real face show once in a while," she whispered. She thought what she said for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Nope. That would just cause some problems."

Little did the Swiss know that the mask will somehow be lost and she has to cope with it until her personalized replacement is shipped.

* * *

><p>Boring introduction…<p> 


	2. Enjoy the Social Activity for Once, Mate

Chapter 2: Enjoy The Social Activity for Once, Mate!

Switzerland was happily making chocolates with her sister when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," the younger one stated as she washed her flour coated hands and wiped it on her apron. She then left the kitchen and went to open the door for the visitor.

"Lili, who is it?" the trigger-happy figure called out. When there was no reply, the Swiss became very alarmed. She brought her favorite rifle out and started walking towards the front door. "Lili, where are you?"

"Right here, Big bruder!" Liechtenstein yelled from outside the door. "I need a little help though."

The Swiss sighed in relief and headed towards the source of the voice. When she walked towards the corner of the house, a scone was shoved into her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Bruder. But the others persuaded me to do this," the one who shoved the deadly scones apologized. Switzerland's eyes dilated then everything went blank.

Hetalia!

Switzerland groaned when she got her consciousness back. She opened her eyes and sat up rather quickly, causing her world to spin. "Verdammt," she cursed as she let her head fall back on the pillow.

"Dude, you're finally up!" America's voice yelled.

Green eyes snapped open and glared at the burger loving nation. "Where am I?" she demanded.

"You're in my room," the American answered. "Arthur's scones really did get you."

"Why am I here?"

America suddenly laughed, startling the female on the bed. "We're going to play Water Wars!" he yelled and did his usual pose.

Groaning, the Swiss got up from bed. "No," she stated flatly.

"Aw, come on, Vash!" America whined. "Lili had been helping me with this and she will be very disappointed with you if you didn't join!"

Switzerland gave a sigh and eyed the taller male. "For Lili," she murmured.

"Alright!" the spectacled male yelled enthusiastically as he pumped his hand in the air. He then grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him outside. "Dudes! Vash is joining!" he announced to the nations who were already waiting for America.

Spain licked his lower lip seductively as he saw the blonde nation walk out of the house. Prussia smirked and pointed at the Swiss. "Bang, kesesese!"

Sweden walked towards the two and tossed a water gun to Switzerland. "You're with us," he stated flatly.

"The Sharp Shooter-Neutral Trio!" Finland yelled as he joined the two Germanic countries.

Switzerland chuckled at their name. "Where did you get that from?" she asked.

The Christmas loving nation gave her a paper. "This will be awesome!" he stated enthusiastically.

Switzerland and Sweden read the teams silently.

Bad Touch Trio: Prussia, France, Spain

Bad Boss Trio: Germany, Russia, China

Happy Forehead Trio: Australia, Denmark, Thailand

Scary Smoker Trio: Netherlands, Scotland, Turkey

Magic User Trio: England, Norway, Romania

Lazy Ahego Trio: Greece, Italy, America

Sharp Shooter-Neutral Trio: Finland, Sweden, Switzerland

Emotional Ahego Trio: Canada, Korea, Romano

"I see," the female disguised as a male murmured, trying very hard not to laugh. "Alright, let us think of a plan to get them."

Hetalia!

The nations that were participating were already lining up for the final instructions.

"If you are wet, you are eliminated," Japan stated and brought out a starting gun. "Any questions?" When there was silence, he raised the gun he was holding and covered one of his ears. "On your marks!"

England, Norway and Romania brought out their wands and started chanting spells.

"Great, they summoned out Satan and some cute mythical creatures," Scotland murmured as he puffed his smoke. "This will be troublesome."

Turkey laughed jovially. "It's more fun this way. Even though I can't see what you are talking about," he stated to the red haired smoker.

Spain, instead of a water balloon, was holding a tomato, Prussia a potato, and France a rose.

Italy was already building a white flag; America was instructing the aliens; and Greece instructing the cats.

"Ready!"

The Swiss, the Swedish and the Finn brought out each a personalized water rifle and water sniper.

"Hey, that isn't allowed!" Romano yelled. The reply he got was glare from the spectacled Nordic. The Italian almost urinated in his pants.

"Go!"

Water balloons were launched in the air. Some nations ran into the forest, which was conveniently behind America's house.

Italy was frantically waving the white flag he made in the middle of the ground, making him an easy target. China hit the Italian square on the face. Canada, being ignored as usual sprayed the brown haired Asian from behind. "Who did that, aru?" China demanded. The Canadian raised his hands but was still ignored.

Eliminated: Italy

China

America laughed as he stood on an elevated ground. "Alright, my minions, attack!" he yelled as small grayish things holding water balloons started marching towards the trees. The spectacle male followed, spraying anything that moved within a ten foot radius. The older Italian was sprayed while he was trailing Spain.

Eliminated: Canada

Romano

Greece stood up straight. "Attack only the old man!" he yelled with a Spartan accent. "Kill him!"

The masked nation smirked and showed himself to his rival. "Here I am, you brat!" he yelled back. "Come and get me!"

As the cats were about to pounce, someone sprayed Greece with a hose. Netherlands came out of the bushes with the hose in tow. With a puff of smoke, he pointed his 'weapon' on the cats. The wet pussies then hissed in surprise and started scrambling everywhere. Greece, angry as hell, grabbed a water balloon and threw it at the Turk's crotch.

"Oi!" the greed clad male yelled. "Damn that's cold!" he screamed and tackled his rival.

Eliminated: Greece

Turkey

Scotland appeared next to Netherlands and motioned for him to follow, leaving Turkey battling Greece.

Hetalia!

Denmark and Thailand were being chased by Norway and the spirit he has summoned. The spectacled male was laughing while dashing for his life. "Your brother is most certainly scary, Christensen, ana~" Thailand commented.

Denmark laughed in reply. "It was the Kalmar Union that made him very cold to me," the blonde answered. "But still, he is my brother."

The Asian laughed. "We better eliminate him then before he blasts us to kingdom come, ana~." With that, the brown haired male removed his glasses and started jumping from tree to tree like a ninja.

"Don't leave me!" the blonde yelled but the brown haired Asian was already out of sight. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw a river in front of him. Staring at the water in fear and amusement, he gave a goofy smile and faced his 'little brother'.

"Anko," Norway greeted. With his wand, he started forming symbols in the air. "From the Nine Circles of Hell, hear me oh tormented souls. Drag this figure before me~wah!"

Thailand appeared from behind the magician with his fully grown elephant and had the animal squirt three gallons of water on the unsuspecting Norwegian. The magic user was pushed towards Denmark and both fell on the river. "I'm so sorry, ana~" Thailand called out and slid down from his elephant. "Are you two okay?"

Denmark, with his hair stuck on his forehead, laughed and gave a 'thumbs up'. He helped his brother to the shore as he watched the Asian suddenly flying towards the middle of the river. Denmark had forgotten that Norway had Satan with him a while ago.

Eliminated: Denmark

Norway

Thailand

Hetalia!

Inside the forest, Finland immediately climbed a tree and brought out his personalized sniper water gun. The ammos were paint ball pallets filled with water instead of paint. He loaded his ammos and waited patiently for his target. Sweden stayed near his 'wife' and Switzerland moved on her own. Finland trained his eyes on the female just in case someone attacks her from behind.

"Easy kill," Scotland murmured as he watched the blonde neutral walk around the forest. He aimed his water gun at Switzerland and waited for the opportunity for the nation to be at a clearing.

Netherlands tensed and glanced at the red haired nation. He didn't say anything but hoped that his teammate would miss.

Stepping into a clearing, Switzerland turned 360 degrees to secure her bearings.

"Gotcha," the smoker nation murmured. He was about to squeeze the trigger when three different voices shouted.

"Vash, an army of pussies are coming your way!" America's voice echoed throughout the field.

"Look out!" Australia shouted as he dashed, with full speed, towards the female.

"Be careful!" England yelled from behind the two smokers. He jumped from his hiding place and speared Scotland. Netherlands was quick to react. He took his water gun and pulled the trigger a few times, drenching the blond haired nation.

The English smashed the water balloon he was holding on his brother's face and barked oaths at the red head.

Australia tackled the blonde downhill as the cats started scratching everyone that was in their sight.

Eliminated: England

Scotland

Both Australia and Switzerland were now tumbling down the hill into a cliff. The adventurous nation grabbed the neutral country and embraced her, shielding her from most of the impact. Luckily for both nations, they fell on a river. Both dragged themselves into the bank and rested.

Switzerland's mask and wig was removed by the rapids. "Why would you push me down a hill?" the blonde demanded as she removed the excess water from her hair. "You know I could have protected myself from them."

Australia laughed nervously. "Force of habit," he answered, scratching the back of his head and staring down at the rocky ground. "Sorry, mate."

The blonde could not get angry at someone this cute. With a growl, she forced her pink face away from her companion and started walking to the edge of the cliff and looked up. With her gloved hands, she started climbing.

"Oi, Vash! Don't!" the brunette panicked. "The upper~!"

"AAAAhhhhh!" the blonde nation yelled when her hand slipped. "Why didn't you tell~ ah?" She was surprised when the lean male caught her easily with a silly grin on his face. Her cheeks was tinted red as she looked at the other way in embarrassment. "L-let me d-down," she stuttered.

Australia laughed but did not bother to comply with her wish. "Let's just go, mate. Let's look for another way to get up."

"Jett," the Swiss started but off the adventurous nation went. "Jett!" Switzerland repeated, this time her voice laced with panic. "Put me down!"

"It's faster this way!" the Australian laughed as he nimbly jumped on the top of the trees and started swinging on vines, still keeping the panicking Swiss safe.

After minutes of near heart attacks, the trigger-happy nation was forced to hug her wet companion. "Please! Let's just walk!" she whispered on his right ear.

Australia, shocked from her closeness, never held to the next vine. Both again fell into the ground, Australia being the human cushion. "Don't do that, Vash," he chuckled, a blush running across his cheeks.

Switzerland looked down and hugged her knees. "Let's rest for a minute. I'm cold."

"Come here," Australia stated as he pulled the female and removed his jacket. "Remove you clothes."

The Swiss turned red as Romano's tomato. "Wh-what are you doing?" she shrieked, clutching her drenched jacket closer to her body.

"You'll get hypothermia," Australia stated as his brows creased in worry.

Knowing the effects of the said disease, the female hesitantly removed her wet jacket and shirt. Then covered her bandaged chest.

Australia was busy creating a fire to notice that the Swiss complied with his statement. He was surprised when Switzerland hugged him from behind. "Um," he started, completely forgetting how to speak.

The beat red Swiss muttered a string of curses. "Body heat," she stated.

Within a blink of an eye, Australia had grabbed the blond nation and let her seat in front of him between the fire and his body. He then laced his arms on her chest. "Better?" he chirped.

"Oh gawd, I'm going to kill you," the Swiss threatened but kept still.

"Enjoy the social activity for once, mate. I ain't a pervert." 'Well, not now, you're burning up!' he thought.

For once, the female relaxed, letting her body sink in to the warm body around her. Sleep laced its tendrils on her. "You're right~."

Australia sighed. He knows the way out but did not tell his companion. It was glad he made a friend but it looked like he wanted the Swiss more than that. He wrapped both their already dried jacket on the sleeping female before lifting her up and calmly walking to their destination.

Hetalia!

The others were gathered on the American's backyard while giving off concerned faces. "Where's Vash?" Prussia stated.

England started counting. "It seems three of our comrades are not with us," he stated. He turned to his older brother and glared dagger at the Scott. "It's all your fault," he hissed.

Scotland puffed his smoke and walked to his younger sibling. He got England on an arm lock. "My fault? It was your damn former colony," he stated.

"Quit playing around, let's look for them," Prussia snapped. Everyone present immediately stopped what they were doing and stare at the awesome former country. It was rare for the albino to act serious and everyone was too surprised to move. The silver haired male groaned before going to the forest again, mumbling something about not-so-awesome countries and Jett-better-not. As the male entered the forest, a single half-naked figure came into his line of sight. "Jett?"

"Yo, mate," the cheerful nation replied. He stepped into the light.

Prussia's jaw dropped when his eyes landed on the figure the Australian was carrying. "Are you serious?" he shrieked, dashing towards the two. "What did you do to her?" he demanded, shaking the taller male in rage. "Did you take her vital regions? I was saving that for later!"

Switzerland, who was still on the Australian's arms, have lost consciousness. There was a light pink tint on her cheeks and she was breathing heavily.

"Dude, I didn't do anything," Australia lied but the silver haired male believed him. "She caught a cold and was too weak to walk so I had to carry her."

"Give her to me."

Australia raised a brow but shook his head. "I'll be the one taking her to her house, mate."

"Give. Her. To~!"

"Bruder, we have to go," Germany interrupted as he appeared behind his sibling. "The boss want us to be at his office before sundown."

"It's already 9 in the evening!"

"Let's go then." Germany pulled the protesting nation. He gave his goodbye to the others then walked to his car and revved up the engine.

England was the next to walk up to the two. "You cunt!" he yelled and hit Australia with his star pointed wand. He glared at the blond female before covering his nose and muttering something incoherent.

"Excuse me while I bring Vash to his house," Australia stated, moving towards his car. "She's already having a fever."

"I'll be the one to bring her there, ana~" Thailand smiled.

"I will," Romano yelled but quickly stopped when Russia looked at him.

Everyone, except for Scotland, Norway, Turkey and Netherlands, was already arguing as to who was going to get her home.

"I'll be the one who's going to bring her home," a voice muttered.

Who might it be? [I seriously don't know]

Grammatical errors and such. I apologize.


End file.
